Relationship ?
by Jung Yunki
Summary: "Woogyu-ah, pilih Mimy atau Didy ?" / "Hyung, kasian Woogyu kalau kalian berpisah." / "Kalian ? kalian siapa yg berpisah ? aku dan Woohyun ? bahkan kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa..." WooGyu Woohyun x Sunggyu Infinite couple MPREG


Title : Relationship ? / MPREG

Rating : T

Genre : ?

**Length : Oneshoot**

Casts:

Nam Woohyun

Kim Sunggyu

Nam Woogyu as their Son

Other cast :

Member infinite...

**Warning : **Gaje, lebai, bahasa berantakan ._.v, typos

FF in karna iseng buat status n aku pindah ke note dan ternyata dilanjut ama nae dongsaeng.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woogyu-ah, pilih Mimy atau Didy ?" tanya Sunggyu pada balita berumur 2 th lebih hanya menatapnya binggung mengerjabkan mata lucu. Rencananya ia akan mengajak balita yang juga anak kandungnya ini untuk ikut bersamanya pergi dari Seoul, menata kehidupanya kembali.

"Hyung apa maksud mu ?" tanya Sungyeol pada leader INFINITE itu. Apa ini sudah keputusan final Sunggyu keluar dari INFINITE, dan bermaksud membawa anaknya.

"Hyung, kasian Woogyu kalau kalian berpisah." kata Hoya menyentuh bahu Sunggyu yang sedang berjongkok didepan anaknya.

Sunggyu mendogak menatap Hoya sinis "Kalian ? kalian siapa yg berpisah ? aku dan Woohyun ? bahkan kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa..." Hati Sunggyu seperti tersayat, ia sudah terlanjur sakit dengan namja bermarga Nam itu. Kini harapannya hanya di anaknya atau lebih tepatnya anaknya dengan Woohyun, Nam Woogyu. Apa gunanya ia disini ? menelan rasa sakit karna dalam ketidakpastian.

"Mimy waeyo ? mangnya mau kemana ? kenyapa Didy ndak di ajak ?"

Tangan mungil Woogyu menyentuh halus pipi Sunggyu, Sunggyu memejamkan matanya, keputusannya sudah bulat. "Mimy mau kerumah Halmonie," Sunggyu mengengam tangan mungil anaknya buah cintanya pada Woohyun. Iya hanya cintanya, sedangkan Woohyun ? entah apa yg dirasakan Woohyun padanya, hubungan mereka mengantung selama ini, tidak ada kejelasan. Inilah alasan utamanya pergi, mungkin bisa di bilang dia lelah dan ingin menyerah begitu saja... begitu saja ? bahkan dia sudah menunggu begitu lama, tapi apa ? dia hanya seperi orang bodoh menharap sesuatu yang kosong.

"Kenyapa tidak beltiga caja, Mimy, Didy, ama Woyu, kan Mimy cudah janji ajak Woyu kelumah Halmonie ?" Woohyun dan Sunggyu memang sudah berjanji mengajak anak 'mereka' untuk mengunjungi keluarga 'mereka'setelah siap tentunya. Siap bertemu keluarga masing-masing dan di introgasi ini itu karna membawa anggota keluarga baru ini. Walupun sesungguhnya Woohyun dan Sunggyu tidak ada ikatan namun keberadaan Woogyu yang mengikat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain Woohyun diam-diam mendengarkan semua percakapan diluar kamarnya dan Sunggyu. Jantung Woohyun berdetak nyeri, membutanya sesak nafas. Mendengar kata-kata namja yang sesungguhnya sanga ia cintai.

"_Aku dan Woohyun ? bahkan kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa..."_

Woohyun sudah menyangka kalau Sunggyu tidak mengangapnya atau mau menjalin hubungan dengannya. Sunggyu hanya menganggapnya 'ayah' dari anak mereka tidak lebih. Sudah lama Woohyun menahan cintanya pada namja bermata sipit itu, Woohyun ingin menikahinya membangun keluarga yg bahagia bersama anak mereka, Nam Woogyu. Tapi ia ragu, takut dan... entahlah rasanya campur aduk. Selama ini ia hanya bisa menahan perasaanya, ia hanya menjalani semuanya sampai sekarang. Tanpa ada usaha untuk mendapatkan hati Sunggyu dan memiliki ikatan dan menjalani hubungan yang lebih jelas.

Hanya Woogyu pengikat mereka walaupun kedatangan Woogyu adalah kesalahan... bukan, bukan itu maksudnya kalau saja kehadiran Woogyu dengan dilandasi cinta bukan nafsu yang muncul karna pengaruh alcohol.

.

.

.

.

"Pilih Mimy atau Didy ?" tanya Sunggyu sekali lagi. Matanya menatap Woogyu sendu.

"Kita tunggu Didy dulu Mi... Woyu mau beltiga," kebiasaan mereka memang pergi bertiga tanpa ada yang adsen tidak bisa dirubah dari namja mungil itu.

"Hyung, berhentilah meminta Woogyu seperti itu!" Ujar Hoya lalu berjongkok dan mengendong Woogyu pergi dari hadapan Sunggyu.

"Pikirkan ini 2 kali Hyung! Woogyu darah daging kalian berdua! Woohyun juga mempunyai hak."

"Berhenti Hoya ! kembalikan anakku!" ujar Sunggyu sinis dan menghadang didepan tubuh Hoya. Hoya berdecak lalu berbalik memunggungi Sunggyu yang akan mengambil Woogyu dari gendongannya. Woogyu yang tak tau apa-apa hanya diam dan memandang heran kepada Mimi-nya dan Hoya.

"Anakmu dan Woohyun!" ujar Hoya. Dadanya naik turun menahan amarahnya.

Hoya memejamkan matanya sekilas dan menatap Sunggyu tajam.

Sunggyu balas menatap Hoya sengit.

"Dia ? Laki-laki itu ? Dia tak pantas diangap sebagai Ayah. Dia hanya menyumbang gen nya secara tidak sengaja... dan aku yang mengandungnya !"

"Hyung jangan bodoh, Woogyu juga anak Woohyun Hyung... bagaimanapun prosesnya. Kalian benar-benar harus bicarakan ini berdua, Woogyu akan bersama kami." putus Sungyeol menyingkirkan tubuh Sunggyu lalu menarik lengan Hoya yg sedang mengendong Woogyu. Sedangkan namja kecil itu sudah berkaca-kaca melihat keributan orang dewasa disekitarnya.

"Argh...!" teriak Sunggyu meremas rambut madunya frustasi. Kenapa begitu susah lepas dengan ini semua, kenapa sulit sekali... Sunggyu hanya ingin pergi tak mau merasakan kecewaan pada Woohyun yg sampai sekarang tidak memberi kejelasan tentang hubungan mereka. Kehadiran Woogyu pun tak merubah apapun 2 tahun lebih ini. Bisa dibilang selama ini Woohyun mendapinginya karna merasa bersalah dan kasian padanya 'Cih ! aku tidak butuh kasian.'

"Apa yg kau lakukan disitu eoh ? cepat cegah Umma anakmu yg egois itu." seru Hoya melihat Woohyun hanya diam melihat mereka diambang pintu kamar Woohyun dan Sunggyu.

"Itu keputusanya, tidak ada urusanya denganku."

"Pengecut !" ujar Hoya enteng. Hoya tersenyum sinis dan berbalik masuk kembali ke kamar Woohyun dan Sunggyu. Hoya lalu mengambil beberapa potong pakaian milik Woogyu dan membawanya keluar.

"Hoya!" panggil Woohyun memegang lengan kanan Hoya sebelum laki-laki itu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mwo ?"

"Mau kau apakan baju-baju Anakku ?" tanya Woohyun menatap Hoya dalam.

"Oh Woogyu itu anakmu ? Bukanya kau hanya menyumbang Gen saja ya ?"

"Dia tetap anakku!"

"So ? Apa pedulimu Nam Woohyun!" ujar Hoya penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kalian beltengkal," pekik Woogyu terisak, namja polos itu binggung dengan apa yg terjadi.

"Ani, Woyu kami tidak bertengkar. Woyu mau ikut Hoya Ahjussi ? kita maen ketaman bermain," Hoya berexpresi lucu memiringkan kepala seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun, perlahan Hoya berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Woohyun dilengannya.

"Tidak boleh, Woogyu akan ikut dengan ku, kami berangkat malam ini." DEG.. jantung Woohyun berhenti bertdetak sesaat, ia tak percaya. Kenapa secepat ini.

"Dungwu juci.." seru Woogyu saat mendapati sosok Dongwoo berjalan kearah Mereka.

Dongwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung namun ia tetap menyambut Woogyu yang saat ini berlari kearahnya. Dongwoo segera mengendong Woogyu lalu berjalan kesamping Hoya.

"Wae Woogyu-yah ? Uljima ~~," ujar Dongwoo sembari menepuk pungung Woogyu dan mengelus surai halus mirip Sunggyu itu.

Woogyu terisak di gendongan Dongwoo hingga membuat Dongwoo kebingungangan atas situasi disekitarnya.

Hoya yang berada di samping Dongwoo menghela nafasnya beberapa kali lalu kembali menatap tajam Sunggyu dan Woohyun didepannya.

"Woogyu ak—"

"Woogyu akan ikut Kami, terserah aku tidak perduli dengan Kalian. Yang sekarang aku pikirkan hanya mental Woogyu." Seru Myungsoo cepat memotong kalimat Hoya.

Myungsoo mengambil Woogyu dari gendongan Dongwoo, mencium puncak kepala Woogyu memberi ketenangan kepada Namja kecil Ini. Seolah Myungsoo berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Myungsoo lalu pergi dari hadapan Sunggyu dan Woohyun sembari memberikan kode kepada Dongwoo untuk mengikutinya.

Sungyeol mengikuti Myungsoo dan Dongwoo yg membawa keluar Woogyu meninggal kan dorm.

"Kalian jangan gegabah, kalau tidak mau menyesal nantinya." pesan terahir Hoya sebelum meningalkan kamar Woohyun dan Sunggyu meninggalkan mereka.

Hening...

Tidak ada yg memulai pembicaraan, Sunggyu hanya diam membereskan barang-baranya dan Woogyu kedalam koper. Woohyun memandang miris

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi malam ini ? sudah mendapat ijin manager Hyung ?"

"Iya malam ini, dan aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari INFINITE." ucap Sunggyu acuh tetap membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau mau membawa Woogyu ? tidak kembali ?"

"Tentu, dia anakku."

"Annyeong.." ujar Sunggyu pelan. Meninggalkan Woohyun yang mematung di tempat ia berdiri.

'Kau tidak menahan ku Woohyun-ah ?' masih bolehkah Sunggyu berharap ?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunggyu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu Dorm yang selama ini menjadi saksi bisu kenangan-kenangannya.

Ditangan kanannya ia menyeret koper berwarna hitam berisi pakaiannya juga sebagaian pakaian Woogyu, anaknya.

Ya, Woogyu adalah anaknya dan mulai saat ini ia akan mencoba menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi Woogyu. Ia bisa menjadi Umma sekaligus Appa untuk anaknya walaupun ia yang melahirkan tapi ia Sunggyu tetap namja bukan ?.

Sunggyu terus melangkahkan kakiknya hingga tepat didepan pintu lift yang akan membawanya turun.

Ting!

Sunggyu segera memasuki Lift yang kosong itu. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding box lift. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan Handphone nya. Sunggyu memandangi sejenak Wallpaper di Handphonenya dan tersenyum sendu. Foto yang menampilkan Woogyu memeluk leher 2 namja dewasa dan tertawa senang membuat mata sipit anak itu semakin kecil. Lalu dengan Segera ia mengetik Pesan singkat dari Handphonenya.

_To : MingsooL~_

_Woogyu Jangan Nakal, ne ? Mimy akan segera kembali._

Sunggyu menghela nafasnya lagi dan memejamkan matanya.

Laki-laki itu mendongakan kepalanya walaupun hanya akan menemukan Langit-langit Lift membosankan namun ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya seperti itu. Siapapun tidak akan tau dia sedang menahan genagan air yang dipelupuk mata sipit itu agar tidak jatuh.

Sunggyu tidak akan pernah menunjukan tangisnya.

-Flashback-

Sunggyu tersenyum merasakan perutnya di elus lembut oleh namja yang sedang meletakan kepalanya di paha Sunggyu

"Hei, jagoan kapan kau keluar eoh ? Mimi-mu semakin gendut hahaha," Woohyun tertawa melihat Sunggyu mengembungkan pipi tembamnya. Telinga namja itu didekatkan pada perut besar Sunggyu yang sudah memasuki bulan ke 8 itu, mengajak bicara makluk kecil didalam sana. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Woohyun mengajak berinteraksi 'anaknya' sebelum mereka tidur. Mereka tidur satu ranjang ? Yup, Sunggyu tidak akan bisa tidur dan mengeluh perutnya terasa tidak enak saat Woohyun tidak menemaninya tidur. Ini menjadi kebiasaan semenjak ia mengandung entah itu ngidam atau memang kemaunya karna kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh namja tampan itu. Semenjak itu mereka tidur bersama layaknya suami istri bahkan ranjang bertingkat mereka sudah di ganti dengan spring bed king size yang cukup untuk berdua.

"Yah ! ini karna anakmu yang suka makan," kesal Sunggyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Woohyun gemas dan ingin mengodanya terus.

"Bukan, Mimy-nya yang suka makan ? tadi berapa potong ayam yang kau makan hm..." Woohyun menusuk-nusuk pipi Sunggyu yang masih mengmbung.

"Ishh, wae kau tak ikhlas ?" Sunggyu menyingkirkan jari Woohyun dipipinya.

"Hahaha aniyoo apapun untuk uri aegya, anakku tersayang..." Woohyun mengecup lembut perut Sunggyu lalu tanganya melingkari pinggang namja sipit itu merapatkan wajahnya dengan perut besar itu seolah ingin melindungi. Tiba-tiba jantung Sunggyu berdesir, 'Woohyun sangat menyanyagi anaknya... bagaimana denganku ? kami belum mempunyai hubungan yang pasti,' kalau boleh jujur Sunggyu sangat mengharapkan namja dipangkuaanya ini, bukan iri terhadap anaknya namun apa dia tidak boleh mengharap cinta itu juga, cinta ? ya cinta yang sesungguhnya.

"Woohyun-ah," pangil Sunggyu terdengar ragu.

"Ne ?" Woohyun mendongakkan wajahnya memandang Sunggyu yang sepertinya ragu melanjutkan perkataanya. "Waeyo ? kau menginginkan sesuatu ? perutmu sakit ?" melihat wajah Sunggyu yang semakin gelisah membuatnya khawatir. Ia mendudukan diri cepat menghadap namja hamil itu.

"Ummm..." namja sipit itu mengeleng cepat. "Ani, itu setelah aegya lahir kau... mau melakukan apa ?"

"Aku akan membesarkan Woogyu dengan semua cinta yang kumiliki dan tidak kekurangan apapun," Woohyun mengacak-acak surai madu milik Sunggyu.

"Jaa, kita tidur ini sudah larut, aku sudah selesai bermain dengan Woogyu." Namja tampan itu mendorong pelan bahu Sunggyu sampai berbaring. Namja sipit yang masih terpaku dengan jawaban Woohyun batinya berkecamuk 'Membesarkan dengan semua cintanya ? tidak ada kata bersama ? apa hubungan kita Woohyun-ah' saat matanya merasa panas Sunggyu cepat-cepat memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi 'ayah' dari anak diperutnya itu. Apa Woohyun tidak mau bersamanya, bersama-sama dalam arti sesungguhnya bersatu membagi cinta antara 'mereka' dan 'anak mereka'. Bagai mana kalau anak itu tidak ada ? apa mereka tetap bisa seperti ini ?.

'Apa arti'ku' untukmu Woohyun-ah ?'

.-End Flashback-

.

.

.

.

"ARGHHH!" Woohyun berteriak dan menedang semuanya yang bisa ia jangkau.

Ruangan di Dorm yang semula tertata rapi setelah ditata rapi Sunggyu itu, kini berubah menjadi ruang yang berantakan dan seperti tidak terurus.

Lelah dengan ulahnya, Woohyun lalu terduduk dilantai. Laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya Frustasi. Ia kesal... kecewa pada dirinya sendiri bukankah dirinya mencintai namja sipit itu ? tapi kenapa Woohyun tidak mampu menahannya pergi dan menjadikan Sunggyu sebagai miliknya.

"Sunggyu-hyung aku mencintaimu," harusnya sebelum orang itu pergi kau mengatakanya Woohyun.

"Woogyu tunggu Didy ne," gumam laki-laki itu sebelum ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil Jaket beserta dompetnya dan Keluar dari Dorm.

"Hyoan Hyung... Annyeonghasseyo," sapa Woohyun saat Telpone nya diangkat oleh Hyoan Selaku Managernya.

[Wae Woohyun-ah ?] jawab Hyoan dari sebrang.

"Hyung aku pinjam Mobilmu. Dan Tolong beritau aku dimana Sungyeol , L , Hoya dan Dongwoo membawa Woogyu Pergi."

[Er.. Woohyun-ah..]

"Hyung! Jebal..." mohon Woohyun.

[Kyeongki-do, yong-in]

Sungyeol menghela nafasnya dan memandang Woogyu yang sedang terlelap dipangkuan Myungsoo. 'Kau masih kecil tapi kisah mu rumit sekali sih...' mengelus sayang kepala Woogyu.

Sungyeol melihat sekelilingnya.

Dilihatnya Hoya yang sudah tertidur di bahu Dongwoo. Begitu juga Dongwoo yang tertidur sembari memeluk pinggang Hoya. Sengaja ia menyuruh teman-temanya istirahat dan hanya dia yang terjaga.

Sungyeol lalu mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan mengetik Pesan singkat.

_To : Manager Hyoung Pabo_

_Hyung, kami di Bus menuju Yong-In._

_Kami baik-baik saja. _

_Besok jemput kami ne, hehehe ;D_

Sungyeol lalu buru-buru mengirimnya dan memasukan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya.

.

.

.

.

.

"L-ah, Bangun kita sudah sampai." ujar Sungyeol sembari menepuk pipi Myungsoo pelan.

Myungsoo pun mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum kepada sungyeol.

" Kkaja.." ujar Sungyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woogyu masih tertidur ?" tanya Dongwoo yang berjalan di samping Myungsoo . Menjaga laki-laki itu yang membawa Woogyu di gendongannya.

"Ne, mungkin Woogyu kelelahan selama perjalanan ke sini." jawab L singkat.

Ting!

Pintu Lift pun terbuka mereka pun masuk bersama-sama. Sungyeol menekan tombol menuju lantai 3 dan pintu lift segera tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok !

"Umma , Daeyeol !"

Tok Tok Tok!

Ketuk Sungyeol pada pintu depan rumahnya. Mereka memilih rumah Sungyeol untuk mengungsi(?) jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan dorm mereka.

"Ne Chakaman !" balas suara seorang laki-laki dari dalam.

Cklek!

Pintu pun terbuka menampakan sosok yang mirip dengan Sungyeol. Sedikit chunbby dan berambut Hitam.

"Daeyeol ah!" seru Sungyeol senang.

Laki-laki didepan Sungyeol yang bernama Daeyeol itu langsung membuka pintu lebar-lebar memberikan Jalan kepada Hyung-Hyungnya.

"Hyung Pinjam Kamarmu Ne ?" ijin Sungyeol kepada Daeyeol sembari Menunjuk Woogyu yang terlelap di gendongan Myungsoo.

"What ?" Daeyeol terkejut. Matanya membulat dan wajahnya menunjukan raut tidak percaya.

"INI ANAKMU HYUNG ? PONAKANKU ? SEJAK KAPAN ?" tanya Daeyeol berapi-api sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Woogyu Gemas.

Pletak!

4 Jitakan sukses menghiasi kepala Daeyeol yang membuat sebal Dongwoo , Myungsoo , Hoya dan tentu saja Sungyeol.

"Kau tidak lihat mukanya saja muka Sunggyu hyung dan Woohyun Hyung!" ketus Sungyeol yang dianguki Hoya dan Dongwoo sementara Myungsoo tetap menatap Daeyeol datar.

"Sakit Hyung," keluh Daeyeol seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Makanya jangan sembarangan!"

"Jadi kenapa anak Sunggyu Hyung dan Woohyun hyung bisa berada di tangan kalian ber-4 ? kapan mereka nikah ? dan kenapa aku gak di undang ?" tanya Daeyeol bawel dan tidak sopan.

"PANJANG!" jawab Sungyeol datar.

Sungyeol pun lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Daeyeol yang masih Kebingungan dan tak lupa mengajak Myungsoo untuk menidurkan Woogyu ditempat yang lebih layak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Umma mana ?" tanya Sungyeol setelah mengelilingi seluruh rumah tapi tak menemukan Umma-nya.

"Umma ke Jepang... mau kangen-kangenan sama Appa hahaha." Canda Daeyeol sambil tertawa renyah. Appa mereka memang sudah bertahun-tahun berkerja di Jepang namun sebulan sekali pulang ke korea.

"Ck.. Dasar bocah," Sungyeol meninggalkan Daeyeol didapur sambil membawa nampan berisi cemilan dan jus untuk teman satu teamnya di INFINITE itu.

"Kalian yakin mau tidur disini ? kebetulan Umma ke jepang mungkin Dongwoo-hyung dan Hoya-hyung bisa tidur di kamar ku dan aku dengan Myungsoo di kamar Umma, biar Daeyeol yang tidur di ruang tangah ini," kata Sungyeol sambil meletakan nampan di meja kecil di depan TV.

"Yah ! kenapa aku yang tidur di luar ?"

"Karna kamarmu dipakai Woogyu," jawab Sungyeol santai.

"Cih ! kalian enak dengan pasangan masing-masing aku disni sendirian ? shireo aku tidur dengan Woogyu saja," putus Daeyeol seenaknya.

"Andwae, aku tau gaya tidurmu yang tidak bisa diam Dae, bisa-bisa Woogyu tidak berbentuk besok pagi..."

Dan begitulah adik-kakak itu jika bertemu mereka terus adu argument, sedangkan Hoya, Dongwoo, dan Myungsoo hanya melihat mereka sambil memakan cemilan yang dibawa Sungyeol tadi.

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

"Biar aku buka," semua mata hanya tertuju pada Dongwoo yang sedang membuka pintu termasuk Yeol Brother.

"Woohyun ?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Woogyu-yah... ini es krim mu.." teriak Sungjong setelah membuka pintu Dorm-nya

"M-mwo ? apa tadi gempa ? Hyung !" Sungjong berteriak panik mengelilingi dorm mencari tanda kehidupan di Dorm itu. Siapa yang tidak panik melihat Dorm yang tadi masih bersih saat berangkat ke supermarket karna keponakannya yang paling manis itu minta eskrim padanya.

"Yah Sunggyu-hyung ? Hoya-hyung ? Sungyeol-hyung? Mereka kemana ? aish... apa mereka sengaja meninggalkan ku untuk membersihkan ini semua ? NO," mengelilingi setiap ruang dorm tersebut.

"Sungjong-ah !"

"Hyoan-hyung, mana yang lain ?" Sungjong melihat menejerya yang baru membuka pintu

"Mereka kerumah Yeol, Yah ! adapa dengan ini ?"

"Molla, kita jemput saja mereka. Seenaknya saja meninggalkan Dorm seperti ini," ujar Sungjong berapi-api.

"Kau tau Sunggyu mengundurkan diri dari INFINITE ? dan mungkin sekarang sudah pulang,"

"Mwo ?" Woohyun bodon batin magnae itu. Sungjong kaget mendengar leadernya sudah mengundurkan diri, semua member sudah tau masalah mereka yang sama-sama bodoh tidak menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Member lain sebenarnya tidak mau ikut campur tapi mereka sudah benar-benar bodoh.

"Woohyun-hyung juga ke rumah Yeol-hyung ?"

"Iya dia tadi meminjam mobil ku untuk menjemput anaknya..."

"Ayo kesana hyung...!" Sungjong menarik tangan manajer Hyoan, terburu-buru ia bertekat untuk ikut campur kali ini. Ia tidak peduli lagi larangan Hoya, Sungyeol, dan Dongwoo untuk tidak menyampuri masalah kedua hyungnya yang sebenarnya saling mencintai itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mana anak ku ?" tanya Woohyun to the poin pada Dongwoo.

"Apa urusanmu dengan Sunggyu-hyung sudah selesai ?" bukanya menjawab Dongwoo bertanya balik.

"Dia sudah pergi.." kata Woohyun sebelum menerobos masuk.

"Nam Woohyun.." panggil Dongwoo kesal pada Woohyun yang seenaknya. Dan tidak puas dengan jawaban Woohyun

"Woohyun-hyung," kaget Yeol brothers kompak.

"Sunggyu—" perkataan Hoya teputus.

"Dia sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali, sekarang kembalikan anakku." Tegas dengan wajah seriusnya namun entah mengapa matanya terlihat kosong kehilangan binar indahnya.

Myungsoo bediri menghalangi jalan Woohyun yang mungkin saja akan mengobrak-abrik rumah Sungyeol ini. Mata elangnya menatap tajam pada Hyungnya itu.

"Kau tidak menahannya ?"

"Untuk ? itu keputusannya."

"Bagaimana dengan keputusan mu ?"

"..."

"Apa kau mau membiarkan cintamu pergi begitu saja ? cinta yang dengan bodohnya kau sembuyikan selama ini ? hanya karna takut cintamu tak terbalas, kau melepasnya begitu saja HAH ?"

"Dia memang tidak menginginkanku." Lirihnya menatap balik namja dingin itu.

"Apa kau sudah memastikanya ?"

"..."

"Pengecut !"

Woohyun berfikir keras apa saja yang ia lakukan selama ini ? apa dia pernah menyatakan perasaanya ? apa dia pernah mencoba merebut hati Sunggyu ? kenapa dia begitu pengecut ? harusnya ia berjuang mendapatkan Sunggyu bukan hanya demi anak mereka tapi... karna memang hatinya yang sudah sepenuhnya terisi dengan namja bemata bulan itu. Hatinya memilih Sunggyu dan sangat membutuhkan Sunggyu tapi kenapa ia biarkan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu pergi ?

"Selain pengecut kau juga jahat Hyung," Woohyun tersentak mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya, suara dari sang magnae. Woohyun membalikan badan untuk melihat Sungjong yang datang besama manager hyung INFINITE.

"..." semua terdiam

"Kau jahat, menyakiti Hyungku, hyung yang paling aku sayangi, hyung yang paling aku hormati... Hyung yang sangat mencintai mu dengan segala kebodohanmu."

"Ap-apa maksudmu Jong ?"

"Kau menyakiti Sunggyu-hyungku yang mencintamu Orang yang selama ini bersamanya tapi tidak bisa memiliki dan hanya bisa berharap dari orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menyadari cintanya. Sekarang dia pergi karna kau tak mau memperjelas hubungan kalian,"

"Sunggyu-hyung sangat mencintaimu seperti orang bodoh yang menanti orang 'bodoh' ahh... kalian sama-sama bodoh." Sungjong lelah bebicara panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas tampang bodoh dari Woohyun dan semakin kesal pada Woohyun.

"Yack ! intinya Kim Sunggyu atau perlu aku sebut Nam Sunggyu SANGAT MENCINTAIMU... apalagi alasanmu takut ? cepat jemput dia !"

Woohyun seperti tersambar petir. Benarkah Sunggyu juga mencintainya ? cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan ? bodohnya dia menyakiti orang yang dicintainya dan mencintainya.

"Kim Sunggyu mencintaiku ? Nam Sunggyu ? itu nama yang keren GOMAWO JONG !" Woohyun tersenyum lebar berlari memeluk Sungjong erat membuat sang empuh shock.

"Se-sesak hyungshhh hhahh haah." Sungjong menarik oksigen rakus karna perbuatan Woohyun yang tiba-tiba. Sedangkan ke 5 orang lainnya hanya diam memperhatikan 2 orang yang jarang terlihat akur itu.

"HUWE~~ MIMY... DIDY..." suara tangis Woogyu mengagetkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian terlalu berisik Woogyu jadi terbangun," gerutu Sungyeol keluar dari kamar adiknya yang memang dekat dengan ruang tengah. Ia mengendong keponakannya itu sambil menimang-nimang pelan balita berusia hampir 3th itu yang masih saja menagis dalam dekapanya.

"Mimy... hiks... od-dieya...hiks?" Woohyun mengambil alih anaknya digendong sambil menimang-nimang pelan menciumi puncak kepala anaknya.

"Ssshh baby nanti kita jemput Mimy ne~" suara Woohyun terdengar lebih ceria dari biasanya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, mereka akan bersatu benar-benar bersatu menajdi satu keluarga yang utuh. Semua tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Woohyun dan anaknya peri ke Jeolla yang memerlukan waktu 2 jam itu. Woohyun hanya tertawa saat mendengar ocehan Woogyu saat bertemu dengan Halmonienya-umma Sunggyu- nanti, anaknya begitu exited karna sudah lama Woogyu ingin bertemu dengan Halmonienya seperti teman-temanya di playgrup.

'Monie icu baik.'

'Cuka kaci pelmen.'

Dan perkataan lain khas anak kecil lainnya.

"Cemen Woyu bilang monienya baik, monienya Woyu juga kan Didy ?" Woohyun mengacak-acak rambut Woogyu gemas anaknya yang duduk di kursi sebelah kemudinya.

"Ne, tentu saja Baby-yah.. Ah kajja kita sampai chagi," Woohyun keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan kesisi lain mobilnya untu mengendong anaknya itu.

Tok ! Tok !

"Mana monie Dy ?"

"Sabar chagie.."

Cup..

Dikecupnya gemas pipi gemil Woogyu.

Clek !

"Anyeonghaseong Kim Ahjumma." Woohyun langsung membungkuk berkali-kali tetap dengan Woogyu yang digendongnya saaat pintu rumah Sunggyu tebuka menampakan yeoja bermata sipit mirip dengan Sunggyu.

"Woohyun-ah ?"

"Ne, Ahjummah saya Nam Woohyun,"

Tiba-tiba Woogyu menarik leher Woohyun mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga ayahnya bermaksud membisiki seautu "Icu monie Woyu?" bisik Woogyu yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu bahkan Nyonya Kim baru sadar kalau Woohyun membawa anak kecil.

"Omo.. kyoptta, nuguya Woohyun-ah ? boleh aku mengendongnya ?"

"Tentu.." Woohyun menyerahkan anaknya yang sudah merentangkan tangan pada halmonienya dengan semangat.

"HALMONIE.." pekik Woogyu senang memeluk erat leher Nyonya Kim itu yang hanya shock mendengar pangilan itu. Seinggatnya cucu dari anak pertamanya-noona Sunggyu- adalah yeoja dan mereka tinggal di luar negeri karna menantunya berkeja disana.

"Eh ?"

"Yeobo siapa tamunya kenapa tidak di ajak masuk ?" suara namja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah suami dari Nyonya kim itu yang muncul dari belakangnya.

"Ehh.. mian silakan masuk Woohyun-ah." Nyonya Kim itu bergeser, membalik tubuhnya sehingga suaminya atau appa Sunggyu itu bisa melihat namja kecil yang digendong istrinya.

"Halaboji ?" Woogyu memiringkan kepala melihat satu lagi orang baru didepannya.

"Mwo ?"

"Ahhh Woohyun-ah ini anak siapa ? apa dia anakmu ?" Woohyun tersenyum lalu menganguk pelan. Perasaannya menjadi begitu gugup menghadapi langsung kedua orang tua Sunggyu.

"Namanya siapa ?"

"Nam Woogyu,"

"Didy-yah Mimy mana ?" Woogyu mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya dirumah sederhana itu.

"Umma siapa ta-WOOGYU ?" mata sipit Sunggyu melebar melihat anakanya dalam gendongan ummanya.

"MIMY~~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan ada apa ini ?" tanya tuan Kim menatap tajam ke dua namja yang duduk bersebelahan hanya menunduk dalam takut mendengar suara berat dan tegasnya. Sunggyu sedang memangku Woogyu yang memandang tidak mengerti pada orang-orang dewasa itu 'Olang dewaca memang paling aneh..'

Sunggyu mengangkat wajahnya "Maa- ?"

"Tuan Kim restui saya meminta menikahi Kim Sunggyu anak anda ?" tegas Woohyun mantap. Sunggyu menoleh cepat pada namja di sampingnya, ia binggung harus berexpresi apa ? "Saya ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang saya lakukan pada anak anda, kami tidak sengaja 'melakukanya' tapi saya akan tetap bertanggung jawab,"

"Kenapa baru sekarang eoh ? kenapa tidak sejak dulu kau menikahi anakku sebelum Woogyu lahir ? sekarang lihat anak kalian sudah besar." raut wajah tuan Kim sedikit mengeras sedangkan sang istri menenagkan dengan mengelus lengan suaminya meminta untuk persabar.

"Sa-saya..."

"Tidak, tidak perlu bertanggung jawab Woohyun-ssi. Kamsahae telah mengantar Woogyu kesini aku akan mengurusnya sendiri, dan gomawo untuk selama ini sudah kau membantuku."

"Apa maksudmu Sunggyu-yah ?" tanya Nyonya Kim kaget.

"Aku tidak perlu belas kasihan, aku bisa menjadi eomma sekaligus appa untuk Woogyu."

"Hyung-"

"Sudahlah kau boleh pergi sekarang," usir halus Sunggyu tersenyum manis namun matanya menitikan air mata yang sudah ia tahan sejak lama. Pertahanannya runtuh sampai disini didekapnya erat Woogyu yang sedang di pangkunya ia terisak lirih membuat Woogyu kebinggungan. Inilah yang dibenci Sunggyu rasa kasian dari Woohyun orang yang sangat ia cintai hanya mengasihaninya dengan adaanya Woogyu. Apa kalau tidak ada Woogyu mereka tidak ada hubungan ?. Padahal kalau boleh jujur Sunggyu sangat bersyukur dengan adanya Woogyu bukti cintanya pada namja tampan itu. Dan sekarang Woohyun datang hanya akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya ? bukan itu yang Sunggyu inginkan... Sunggyu ingin memiliki cinta yang sebenar-benarnya bukan karna rasa bersalah

"Mii~~ Waeyoo ? Hiks..."

"Ommo chagi kenapa menanggis eoh ? uljima~~" Sunggyu sekuat tenaganya menahan air matanya namun gagal. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah Woohyun-ah, aku juga namja kok," air matanya masih terus mengalir apalagi saat memandang sosok Woohyun. Ia tak pernah menangis sepert ini, sakt rasanya di kasihani oleh orang yang kita cintai, dia bukan pengemis yang hanya bisa mengharapkan sesuatu yang kosong.

"Bukan itu... seharusnya aku mengatakannya ini sejak dulu tapi sungguh selama ini yang aku curahkan padamu bukan rasa KASIAN tapi karna memang AKU MENCINTAIMU... maaf membuatmu menunggu selama ini, maaf karna aku yang PENGECUT, maafkan aku, maafkan aku... aku takut kau membenciku karna kejadian 'itu'..." Woohyun menakup wajah Sunggyu menghapus air mata sipit itu padahal namja ini sangat sulit untuk menagis. Namun sekarang karna dirinya air mata itu keluar. Sunggyu tidak pernah menagis tapi ia membuatnya menangis sampai sesegukan seperti ini.

"Aku mencintai mu Kim Sunggyu jeogmal saranghae..." entah sudah berapa kali Sunggyu spot jantung dengan beberapa kejutan pagi ini di kampung halamanya ini. Sunggyu memejamkan mata saat jarak antara mereka semakin tipis.

"Ehemm ! kalian melupakan kami dan anak didekat kalian." Dahem tuan Kim yang berdiri sudah sambil bertolak pinggang.

Woohyun dan Sunggyu gelagapan saling memberi jarak agak menjauh. Sunggyu menyembuyikan wajah memerahnya di punggung kecil anaknya, ia tersenyum malu-malu di balik punggung anaknya.

"Woyu juga mau poppo~~," si kecil berbalik lalu menyambar bibir ibunya yang dihadiai pandangan dasar-anak-nakal-aku-tadi-gagal-menciumnya-kau-tau?

"Berhenti melototo cucuku Nam ! aku sudah telat bekerja kita bicarakan nanti pernikahan kalian ingat itu NAM," tuan Kim sedikit terburu-buru pamit ke istrinya sebelum mengecup dahi Woogyu dan menberikan Woohyun death glare yang membuat Nam dewas itu merinding.

"Woogyu, Woohyun kalian sudah sarapan ?,"

"Beyum makan !" pekik Woogyu mengankat tangan.

"Aigoo jaa kita segera makan. Hari ini Gyu yang masak... jarang-jarang dia mau masak, pagi-pagi lagi." ejek Nyonya Kim, karna Sunggyu termasuk pemalas untuk bangun pagi kalau memang tidak ada kegiatan.

"Umma !"

"Aniyo Ahjumma, Sunggyu-hyung selalu memasak untuk kami di dorm dia belajar banyak..." kata Woohyun membela Sunggyu. Memang sejak hamil Sunggyu gemar memasak entah itu bawaan bayi atau apa, tapi sekarang hal itu menjadi kebiasaan Sunggyu walaupun bayi mereka sudah lahir.

"Ini Sunguh mengejutkan Woohyun-ah hihihi," Nyonya Kim terkekeh.

"Aku tidak mau memberi contoh 'Anakku' untuk malas Umma," kesal Sunggyu dengan pipi merona membuat Nyonya Kim dan Woohyun tertawa.

"Monie..!" panggil Woogyu tiba-tiba turun dari pangkuan Sunggyu menghampiri halmonienya.

"Monie mana pelmennya ?"

"Eh ?"

"Kata ceman-ceman Woyu Halmonie cuka kaci pelmen, jadi sekalang Woyu minta," namja kecil itu menjulurkan tangannya sambil ber-puppy eyes yang membuat siapaun ingin mengigit pipi gembilnya itu.

"Aigoo sekarang kita makan dulu sayang nanti perut Woogyu sakit kalo makan permen pagi-pagi. Nanti halmonie janji kita beli permen ne ?" Nyonya Kim sangat menikmati peranya sebagai halmonie yang sudah lama ia rindukan karna cucu pertamanya sedang di luar negeri sejak umur 2th mungkin kehadiran Woogyu bisa mengobati rasa rindu itu.

"Allachi laca cokat ne monie ?" Woogyu terus saja berceloteh saat diajak Nyonya Kim ke ruang makan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Lihatlah Sunggyu yang masih menunduk sambil meremas-remas jemarinya, sedangkan Woohyun sesekali melirik ke arah Sunggyu yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan jarinya. seperti anak ABG aja #plak

"Hyung aku lapar..." Woohyun memecahkan keheningan yang terasa semakin canggung.

"Eh ? ahh kajja kita sarapan..." Sunggyu segera berdiri dan bermaksu langsung melesat keruang makan namun.

"Tunggu hyung kau belum menjawabku tadi.." tagih Woohyun membalik tubuh Sunggyu ke arahnya.

"M-mwo ?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa hyung... arraso kalu begitu aku akan mengulangnya."

"**Aku mencintai mu Kim Sunggyu ah ani NAM SUNGGYU jeogmal saranghae... **maukah kau menikah denganku ?"

Wajah Sunggyu sudah memerah bahkan sampai telingganya "Tentu, saja aku sudah menunggunya lama.." ucap lirih Sunggyu agak kesal membuat Woohyun terkekeh.

CHUP...

"Kajja kita makan..." ajak Woohyun menarik tangan Sunggyu yang masih shock perlahan tangan bebas Sunggyu yang tak digengam Woohyun menyentuh bibirnya. Sudah lama semenjak malam 'itu' ia tidak merasakan kecupan itu. Malam dimana kisah mereka dimulai

"Saranghae Woohyun-ah.." lirih Sunggyu tersenyum menundukan kepala.

"Aku tau.."

"Kau mendengarnya ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aish..!"

END

Itu buat yang tanya FF I Think Gonna Marry U masih bisa bersabar kan ? #plak

Cos itu bukan FF aku sendiri tapi FF nae dongsaeng juga dan kami membagi tugas... sekarang giliran dia tapi kayaknya dia sedang sibuk jadi mohon bersabar ne ? *deepbow*


End file.
